


Don’t you ever forget about me

by Polskapika



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anxiety Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, M/M, N is an pokemon right activist, N x black, Pokemon Fanfiction, Story is better than summary, ghetsis is a shitty parent, how does one tag, kinda angsty, original story with twist, possible depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polskapika/pseuds/Polskapika
Summary: The story of black and white with twists. Touya is starting his Pokémon journey as every 17 year old does. This would be a great experience if he did not have anxiety issues around other people. His life turns around when he meets a teen with green hair.





	1. Prologue: You can be king again

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy. I am so sorry I will update Eros Grange soon but I just started this work after re playing Pokémon black. And I was inspired. Also writing helps me cope with my anxiety.

The crowds murmurs of anticipation ringed through the chapel blocking the earths words. Men and women all dressed like holy knights in grey and white suits, coming to relieve the darkness of the human souls, anxiously clawing into their seats waiting to see the coronation of their new king. The doors opened illuminating the room with flashes of colors. The room grew silent. The atmosphere had been lifted from the shoulders of the Kinghts into the hands of a green haired savior. The teen long white robe walked with every step showing his purity as a bride would on her wedding day. The teen slowly had walked up the isle meeting the priest as he was to be crowned. This was it. The moment the last step was token the crowned to be king slowly arched his way into his new golden throne. During this moment the young king’s childhood flashed before his eyes. All of his innocence and purity would be wilted like a rose the moment the weight of the crown would touch his head. The exchange was holy. The moment the crown was finally placed upon his brow the burdens of the Knights was as well causing their apprehension to cease. The people bowed to their new blue eyed savior. Causing the birth of darkness.  
—————————————————————————-  
Touya felt the chains of humanity bind him down. They whispered every little flaw to him daily reminding himself how worthless he is to his family. Touya had drowned daily into non-stop doses of broken hope. Touya had despised other humans to come into contact with. It was a daily struggle to know that the rest of the world hated him except for his sister, Touko,and mother. Touko was always the loved child. She was everything that he had desired to be. She was a very out going child that lit up even the darkest place in the world, she had made the contact of humans so easy causing her to obtain the friendships of many, and she was normal. While he was lost in the cold darkness with a blind fold wanting to know and feel the rest of the Earth. However his mother told him soon that he, his sister, and his sister’s friends would soon be off into a journey that would open his life. He was somewhat greatful that he would not have to walk in the darkness forever. He would now have a Pokémon companion to walk with him. Causing the birth of light.


	2. Chapter 1: Hey there Delilah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up! Guess which loser is going to music school next year to study vocal performance, this guy! Ok enough if that going to proceed with the chapter. Also if y'all want a lemon in this story ask!

No pov: 

The sun slowly kissed the horizon once more as it dwindled down to its deep slumber. Rose petals danced their beguiling waltz in the air. The sky,which was a fusillade of colors, was consumed by darkness. As time flew by, it hung the stars one by one ;initiating different patterns and arrangements. The pidoves that flew around during the daylight were entranced by a soothing slumber. Woobats flew into Nuvema town not bothered by the twinkling lights around the natives home's. Not a single native was outside embracing the painting for nature but rather they lingered in the comfort of their homes. However, coming from the lab there was one brave soul different than anyone else in this town. Her bun ensnared her caramel colored hair causing not a single piece to fall out. Her eyes we like the ocean calm yet fierce with power. The woman held her pride in a simple pearly white lab coat. Her body was enticing to both sexes, her business type clothes hung to every intoxicating spot on her body; squeezing the right curves. In her hands was a blue box tied with a green ribbon containing the fates of the new trainers in Nuvema.   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Touya Pov: 

The room was silent however anxiety was filled throughout the air because of me. I am very nervous on receiving my first pokemon. What if it rejects me? What if it cannot stand my smell? Will it ever realize that everyone else is better than me? My mind grew with more corrupted thoughts when suddenly it shattered. My sister's best friends Bianca and Cheren came into the room they tried to comfort me with their presence but do they actually care for my thoughts?   
My sister came running into the room and broke the silence. Her cheerful personality clashed with the Atmosphere and Won against it. In her hands was a small blue box tied carefully with a green ribbon. My sister's tepig, John, scurried into the room as if there was more food for it. Bianca excitedly picks out the first pokemon. It was a snivy, his body was very lithe and it looked graceful as a prima ballerina in a performance. However his beauty was shattered with his sassy personality. Cheren chose a tepig likewise to my sister, however he seemed a lot calmer and serious,like Cheren himself. I was always last in everything when choosing was involved. I hesitantly grabbed the ball, and released the Pokemon's invisible chains from the inside. The cutest Pokemon emerged from the ball. She was a blue otter with a scallop on her chest, hanging like a badge. She was an oshawatt. Oshawatt however seemed very shy as she gave a "wott " under her breath as she wanted it to be hidden away.   
The silence broke as tokuo said, " Hey we should all battle each other so they could grow stronger!" John gave an approval snort at the idea wanting to probably show it's worthiness to Touko. I scoped up Oshawatt tenderly in my arms as if she was a newborn baby.   
Oshawatt at first was terrified and I was somewhat somber yet not surprised by her gesture, however once she sensed safety she cuddled into my arms. I felt a small spark of content. Was I finally gaining a friend? Will she not leave me even if I screw up? Can I finally prove to the world that I could be the best? My thoughts were finally snapped as my sister won against both Cheren and Bianca. My room however was not spared it looked liked war had broke out. There was law prints and scratch marks decorating the room. My sister looked at me with a smirk " It's our turn Touya ". John gave a prideful snort with a hint of fire flowing from his snout. Oshawatt jumped out of my arms and was ready for battle as she slapped her tail on the ground. The air grew tense as both of our pokemon took on their stances to fight. "John use ember" my sister said as flames came out of John's nose. "O-Oshawatt please d-dodge it then u-use w-water gun." I said as Oshawatt dodges then water spits out of her mouth causing John's coat to become wet and tired him as he took the damage. "John use tackle. " My sister said still lingering on that hope that was present around her. Oshawatt took damage as John slammed into her. At that moment I froze. "oshawatt p-please use w-water gun again s-so w-we can f-finish it." I said with a sad tone. Oshawatt brushed off John's move and used the attack again. My sister frowned as tepig fainted. I felt a small amount of pride yet I felt guilty as the pokemon were hurt. I looked down at Oshawatt who was in my arms once more shying away from the others praises. She really was a beautiful pokemon. "Oshawatt is i-it o-okay if I n-named you Delilah?" I asked with slight embarrassment. Oshawatt chirped in happiness as she acquired a name. It was going to be me and Delilah from now on. Nothing can separate us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me opinions, I live for that!


	3. Star crossed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I’m done . I’m done with AP exams and I graduate on Friday yay. I just had time to finally type a new chapter so hope you like it! :)

Chapter 3 star crossed

Slowly the sky was being dyed with black ink the colors that had once been painted was tainted. One by one stars were hung alone and in peculiar patterns that illuminated the sky. The moon, herself , was dancing in her white bright lace. Kissing the dark sky like a new bride kissing her husband on her wedding day. Though the night sky was peaceful the little town was boisterous due to three teenagers heading towards the professor Juniper’s lab. However one of them was a silent young boy. He looked to be sixteen with chestnut brown hair that contradicted his personality. His eyes were a hazel brown that looked like a forest. In his arms laid an oshawott who looked content.   
They had opened the door to the lab and their new adventure awaited them.   
————————————————  
The professor had let them all in and of course Touya was the final person to walk in. The professor had started a small talk of sort with him and the others. However, he blocked her out of his hearing because he was distracted by the flummoxed atmosphere that was being presented. The atmosphere in the lab that Touya noted was amorous, there was not a single area in which it was somber. In his arms, Delilah was astir and was curious to see around the lab. Which seemed very odd to Touya. Maybe she was excited to be home once more? I had felt something soft and fluffy rubbing against his leg. He looked down and saw a Pokémon with pearl white fur. It was a minccino possibly the professor's. It looked up to him with a wide smile as it murmured to him as if it was content. It's brown eyes warmed up his soul. He looked at it as a mother to her child. Maybe this lab was a safe haven. The professor had saw what Touya was doing and she started to smile small. Her eyes said he will do great things one day. "It seems my pokemon has taken a liking towards you Touya." The professor said with roguish pouring from her mouth. The others turned to him silently with amuse and curiosity. Touya at that moment became scarlet as his embarrassment flooded his face. He had tried to hide against Delilah's fur but even she was amused. After things little exchange everything went back to the way it was. Juniper had explained to them about the experiences of the journey and she had also given them a Pokédex for her data research on Pokémon . All of them walked back outside into the cool night so silent that even the evening dew that drips could be heard. Touya and Touko mother had all approached the teens. She had looked so proud at all of them however she for some odd reason would not look at Touya. This is normal for him though. Touko required more attention than he did so he had never gotten it as a young child. He saw as the woman had given each of them a town map of Unova in which she forgot about him. He had never received one from her lukewarm hands. He would have to purchase one in Accumula town. The others had left him to be in his own world as he became aloof. His supposed friends proceeded to route one forgetting about him. All but one. Delilah saw that her trainer was in a gloomy like mood and she comforted him like a real mother. She used her tiny paws to wipe away his tears. So he grabbed onto his tiny courage that he had and went into route 1. The others were nowhere in sight.   
The route was much bigger than people explained how it is. There was fields of tall dark like, grass waving in the wind as a boat is stuck on the ocean at nighttime. The war cry of Pokémon wanting to fight was heard everywhere he walked. Though he brought Delilah closer to his chest , she started moving around and was wanting to fight them. Suddenly a wild lilipup appeared baring it’s tiny fangs growling, though it was a small and cute its eyes held mad bloodlust. Delilah seemed pleased and jumped out of his arms, taking shielding Touya as a knight bulwarking his princess. Touya saw that she wanted to prove to him that she was stronger at that moment so he said “Delilah use water gun.” She sprayed a gargantuan amount of water towards the dog like Pokémon. It was a K.O. hit. The lilipup had fainted on the spot. Touya eyes had finally realized that Delilah wanted to fight. So, he had cheered for Delilah when she would go against other Pokémon on route one. Progressing through obstacles of wild lilipups and patrats, the dynamic duo had finally saw the outline of Accumula town. 

The town was small but definitely bigger than Nuvema town. In the entrance there was a scarlet glow from the Pokémon center, welcoming every person and Pokémon with open arms. Touya with Delilah ,who was in his arms once more, walked inside asking the nurse to restore the otters health back as it had a few scratches on its small body. The nurse took the Pokémon and had healed her back to normal. She came out looking healthy and was wanting to be embraced in her trainers arms once more. Touya had giggled at Delilah’s persistence and he carried her once more. She was holding onto him and nuzzled his cheek for affection. He felt very calm around her as he knew her for his whole life. He noticed that there was a sale for poke balls so he had bought five with him to start. As he walked outside he noticed his sister and her friends around a crowd of people. He got nervous. He did not like crowds it messed with his mind. He started breathing heavily as he felt a pressure in his heart as if something was crawling inside his chest. He tried counting to three but not even this was working. Delilah had calmed him down however by hugging his arm and licking his cheek. He took it easily and went towards the large crowd. His sisters and her group had not noticed him. However he stood in the back. There was a group of people giving some odd speech. They were dressed in all white like the knights of the old, they had prideful expressions on their faces. They walked into two lines holding banners in the ground with a giant blue P. There was a pause between their marching and one of them had moved out of the way for a man in a really large unstylish coat. Who in the world were these strange people. The man in the robe with green hair spoke like something Touya had never heard before. His voice boomed like thunder durning a severe storm. His red eyes pierced the crowd as if slowly killing each one of them with knives. However his words made Touya feel something that he had never felt before. 

Anger.   
Touya wanted to punch this man. How dare he exclaim that Pokémon should be separated from people. He did not want his first friend taken away from him. But the question still lingered in his mind. 

Are we really making them suffer? 

He hugged Delilah into his arms more as this foul man spoke. He did not know what to do. Will she truly be happy if he left her? However he looked down to her and she was angry at that man. As the speech was concluded Touya saw his sister and her friends walking away with foul moods. He could not blame them. Delilah was chatting away to him pissed off. 

“Your Pokémon... Now it was just saying...”  
A voice had pierced into the air as a flash of green had approached him. There was the most beautiful man Touya had seen. He was young man his age with long green wild hair however it was beautiful, his eyes were a deep blue as if Touya was staring into the ocean but it held curiosity , though he was dressed in casual clothes he had an air of nobility around him. Touya had turned away with read staining his face. Delilah however was not happy with this new person. She chatted something and that man looked shocked as if he was cursed out. “I did not expect this Pokémon to have vivid language.” He exclaimed . “Ahh so c-can you r-really hear t-them?” Touya stutters as his cheeks are not changing back. The beautiful man had looked sad at that moment. “Oh so you cannot hear them how sad. May I challenge you to a battle to hear her voice.” Touya looked at him with determination and nodded. The greenett had sent out a purloin and Touya had used Delilah. “Delilah u-use water gun!” Touya said knowing he had full faith in his partner . “Purloin please use scratch.” The teen said. The purloin was fast however Delilah’s water hit the purloin first. It fainted after two hits from her water gun attacks. Delilah had cheered as she once again proved herself to her trainer. Touya had giggled and grabbed Delilah then spun her in a circle. A rush of proudness had touched his feelings. “That was a g-good battle. Your purloin was so cool. My name is T-touya by the way.” Touya said with a red face once again to the other man with a proud Delilah in his hands. The other man looked to him and gave a small smile. “My name is N dear Touya and though I have to leave we will meet again.” N said as he patted the brunettes head walking away.   
Touya just say there as a deer in headlights frozen with a red face. Oh my lands is he crushing on a guy he just met?


	4. Here Comes A Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so sorrryyy ;-; I’m back now I promise! I had a lot this summer with music stuff theater stuff and college stuff. I hope y’all like this chapter! And thank you everyone for the support I love y’all !

N pov:   
Team plasma was told to go into the city of Accumula and as their king I were to give them my support in the crowd. I walked down the path of route 2 to reach my destination when I noticed a Purrloin. He was in a horrid state so I rushed to his side and aided him back to health. This is why Pokémon trainers are the scum of this world. They do not realize that slowly they are killing their precious Pokémon one by one. I talked to the purlion to see what had happened to it. Apparently it’s trainer abandoned him because he was weak. I asked him if he would like to travel with me for a while. It of course said yes. It did not want to be alone anymore. So the Purrloin raced up my arm and sat on it. I was then onto my journey of support. When I had seen Accumula town I did not expect it to be beautiful. After growing up in the backyard of the castle and not seeing anything of the outside world this city had fascinated me. I saw my team stand in front of the center as crowds gathered around. There were a good amount of people. There was one group that seemed to annoy me and that was a group with two girls and one guy. One of the girls was a shy yet quirky blond who had a snobbish snivy. The boy with glasses had black hair and looked to be serious however he had an air of arrogance around him as if was going to be important one day with him was a serious tepig. Lastly their leader was a brunette with long hair and a attitude with her was a tepig who looked bigger than normal tepig. There was one boy who caught my attention he was on the other side of the group he seemed different. His hair was the same color as the brunette but it seemed more appealing like warm coco being spread, his eyes were a rich hazel brown that held warmth but under the surface it held melancholy. Why did this beautiful being have heavy sadness? In his arms cradled like a babe was an Oshawatt. He was giving her praise and affection that he had never seen a trainer do before. She started to tell him that she loved him and that he was her best friend. However my thoughts were broken as my father started to speak. He hates it when I call him that. He spoke the truth however most people in the crowd shunned it. These are stupid blind fools. I peeked over to see the face of the boy. Odd he seemed upset of what father was saying. But not only was the boy mad but also the Oshawatt who told Ghetsis to piss off and stop spreading bullshit. Wow that little otter had a foul mouth. After the speech many people went away either concerned or angry. The group of teenagers seemed to walk away pissed off. However the beautiful boy he saw seemed to be contemplating though his Oshawatt was cussing out a storm at all the things Ghetsis said. So with my curiosity I went to speak with that beautiful boy. I approached him and said   
“Your Pokémon... Now it was just saying...” he turned around confused those angel like eyes pierced my soul he’s to pure. His Oshawatt did not look happy. The beautiful boy turned away scarlet staining his cheeks making himself look more pure. “Oí bastard stop hitting on my trainer asswipe.” Oshawatt said with a sharp tongue. Pink dusted my cheeks a little bit. I then say to the boy “I did not expect this Pokémon to have vivid language.” He looked up again at me embarrassed and said with a stutter “Ahh so c-can you r-really hear t-them?” I frowned ah so he cannot hear his Pokémon how sad.   
“Oh so you cannot hear them how sad. May I challenge you to a battle to hear her voice.” I ask him. His face became cloaked with assurance as a soldier in the battlefield. He sent out his Oshawatt Delilah and I send out my purloin he looked ready to fight. The Oshawatt then followed the trainers orders and K.O. my purloin in two hits. He face seemed to brighten up with joy and spun his Oshawatt around with glee. I smiled. His voice once again broke my thoughts “That was a g-good battle. Your purloin was so cool. My name is T-touya by the way.” Touya said with a red face. I look at him with a small smile and said “My name is N dear Touya and though I have to leave we will meet again.” I walked away from Touya. Many thoughts rush trough my head as I walk away What is this feeling I am feeling? I have never had this connection with another human before? Why is he so pulchritudinous?   
——-——•—•———-•-•——^-^———  
Touya and 3 person pov:   
Touya had gotten out of his shocked state when he realized that Delilah was moving around in his arms once again, telling him to move. He sighed and walked the path way that would take him to the next town. However, what he did not realize that there was a yearning in him for wanting to see the greenette again. He walked onto Route 2 the area was still ominous as the black sky lit up most of the area. However, there was a pathway with the moonlight as if she was guiding him on where he were to travel to. The grass seemed to form a blackish green ocean as it moves tough the wind only to wonder what lives in it. Many people however chose not to walk in the dark night due to fear. Though Touya never knew why but he was never afraid of the darkness. He embraced it as a child embraces their guardian. It brought that sense of peace and security that his own family could not provide. It was an escape place from the rest of the horrible world. Many thoughts would run through his mind as he was at peace “Why am I here?” , “What is my purpose?” , “Why am I alone?”, “Why is it that my sister is loved and normal yet I am here the unwanted twin?”, “Why am I such a failure?”, “Why doesn’t anyone love me?”. As Touya was contemplating on all these things Delilah plucked his sleeve and looked at him with her big blue eyes filled with concern. He looked at her and smiled. He held her closer as a few tears rolled down his cheeks as she nuzzled into his chest. She was the only one who loved him and that’s all he needed. He then started to walk again toward the tall grass unafraid knowing that Delilah will protect him. They went and crushed any wild Pokémon that were trying to attack them. As they were nearing the end way to route 2 a few woobat flew into the sky chirping as they were just as pleased with the night. Striaton City was not as boisterous as it was in the day however there were pretty luminescence lamps that kissed the grounds with its rays of light. Touya noticed his companion and only friend asleep in his arms so, he decided that he needed to rest up from such an eventful night so he was going to get a room in the Pokémon center. As he walked into the main room he heard cheerful laughing of voices. ‘Who would still be up this late?’ he thought. It was his sister and her two friends again they all seemed jubilant about some thing. He walked away, trying his hardest to block out to screeching that they made. He was kind of curious to see what they were talking about though. So he stopped and got a little closer without them noticing, not like they ever notice him anyway. He heard the slander as it lashed onto his ears as a viper causing him to be paralyzed on the spot. What flowed out of their mouths was like a twisted melody. They were talking about him. But not good things it was never good things. Touko told her group of friends that one of the main reasons their dad left them was because of Touya. He froze right on the spot like a deer in headlights. His sweat poured down his face like a waterfall. He was shaking like a young animal in the cold. Thoughts went through his head. ‘I am a freak of a child that is why father abandoned us. I’m such a freak with so many issues. Maybe he was just tired of having some mental son. ..Why am I like this? ...Why am I not loved? ....Why am I forgotten?’ His tears followed down his face like an uncontrollable waterfall, his hands grew colder and clam. He felt his somber aura choking itself around his neck trying to suck all of his hope from him or what’s left of it. The aura of the bright room could not even pierce the barrier of his depression. He then ran away from that damned place. He had nowhere to go so he ran and ran until he saw a park on the outskirts of town. It was a small yet beautiful park. There was surrounding rivers that flowed beneath many bridges. The water was clear and the moons rays caressed it causing it to shimmer. There were few Pokémon out here but they did not seem to be offended by his presence. The park had a bench on the far corner it was a cute little wooden thing. The park gave an aura of tranquility. It’s aura seemed to slowly unwrap him from his own. His mind started to clear once again as the peacefulness of the area influenced him. He went and sat on the bench Delilah still sound asleep in his arms yet she was cold so he brought out one of his travel blankets and wrapped it around her. He chuckled because she looked like she was in a burrito. He then looked up in the sky and looked at the stars. He doesn’t know why but the balls made of fire always gave him peaceful thoughts. As he sat there enchanted by the stars beauty he did not realize that there was another presence near him. There behind him was that tall greenette man that called himself N. N looked at Touya and watched him as his cheeks were stained red with tears he thought to himself ‘Why was he crying?’ and for some odd reason N decided to go greet Touya once again to make his presence known. “Good evening Touya. Why are you out alone? May I join you dear?”   
————————————————


	5. A Million Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back? Me! College is fun but stressful. Music is fun and stressful so I wrote this chapter. Your welcome!

Touya Pov:   
I sat there with Delilah in my lap, entranced by the different seducers in the sky each one of them breaking the darkness of the night sky. They all cradled me like a new babe with their warmth and compassion. Then a soft voice broke the silence if the night. “Good evening Touya. Why are you out alone? May I join you dear?” I turn around to see N. His beautiful ocean eyes are filled with sympathy and concern as he gazed upon me. My face then started to burn a bright scarlet. ‘How long was he there?’ ‘Oh gosh did he see me cry?’ Then I snapped out of my thoughts and was one again met with his beautiful face. “ A-ah yes you c-can join m-me.” I said to him. He gave me a smile and took a seat right next to me. “The night sky is filled with untold mysteries of the old.” He said as his ocean blue eyes twinkled like one of the stars in the sky. We both sat there in silence. The sky had us both mystified by its seductive dance through the passing of stars and planets. I shivered because the air was growing cooler. N noticed this and pulled me into his side drawing warmth from the both of us. My face turned scarlet. “Are you alright?” he asked me getting a little closer to my face. “Your not running a fever are you?” My face grew hotter. “Ah n-no I’m fine.” I said pulling back a little still flustered. “You know one of my favorite things to do is look into the night sky and think of all of my dreams for my life and for Pokémon all alike.” He said still near me at my side. “Do you have a dream Touya?” He asked me with curiousness dipped in his voice. “Ah y-yes I do. I want t-to help Pokémon. They are like a second f-family to me. So I w-want to become a s-specialist for them.” I say still with a red face and a small smile. N gave me a curious and small smile and said to me “That is a great dream my dear. I believe you can accomplish it.” His arm around me pulled me and Delilah ,who is still asleep on my lap, closer. We just sat there once again in silence. My eye lids started to flutter until I saw N no longer.   
————————————————  
3rd POV:   
The two boys there feel into a deep sleep on each other. The green king cradled the soft hero into his arms. They were not disturbed by anything around the world. In the first day in years Touya got the best sleep.  
————————————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of y’all and thanks for the positive feedback!


	6. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all I’m back! Hope y’all like this chapter sorry college is hard being a music major is hard. Here the next chapter.

————————————————

“ Maybe I, I can never fly”- BTS AWAKE

———————————————-

3 person Point of view

————————————————

The sun kissed the two boys faces gently to awake them from their peaceful slumber. One was not affected by her presence yet the green haired one awoke. He proceeded to move the younger male off of his body. The other male still laid peaceful like a corpse, not stirring up in from his slumber. Before the green hair male parted away from the smaller male he proceeded to kiss his forehead.And at that the farewell was yet one sided. The sun still stood their trying to wake up the smaller male yet there he still laid in silence.

————————————————

Touya POV:

————————————————

There was a feeling of moment on top of me. I opened my eyes to see Delilah chirp in happiness as I had woken up from my slumber. I realized that N was no where to be found. ‘I was all alone again’. ‘No I am not’ I told myself ‘I have Delilah’. I smiled down at her precious face. She then proceeded to rub her cheek on mine giving me the motherly love I had not obtained. I then remembered that there is a gym in this town that I should go beat to become stronger not only for me but also for Delilah. I lifted her into my arms and walked to the plaza and noticed that the gym was a cafe. I walked into the cafe asking for a battle. Out of nowhere three handsome men greeted me. One was very cheery and he had green hair and green eyes that reminded me of the forest. The second one was very fiery and had red hair and red eyes like the cooler part of fire. The last one was very calm and collected yet nice and had blue hair and blue eyes like the deeper part of the ocean. “Hello young sir how may we help you today?” the blue one said with a small smile. “I-I am w-wanting to c-challenge this-s gym. C-could I p-please?” I say shyly looking away from their gazes. “ Hell yeah you can!” The red head said with joy. “Well it looks like you will be fighting me since your starter is water.~” the green haired exclaimed somewhat flirtatiously. “I’m Cilan, the redhead is Chili, and the blue haired one is Cress. We are triplets!~” he said with pride. “Ok so you can follow me as I will take you to the battling ground.” He said as we walked to the battle platform. “Are you ready?~” he asked me with excitement. “ Yes!” I exclaimed. “Go pansage!~” he called out his Pokémon. Out of the bright light came out a green monkey. Hmm so it’s a grass type which is super effective to water. However I have my full trust in Delilah that we can beat this man! “G-go Delilah!” I exclaimed. Delilah jumped from my arms and was ready to battle. “Pansage use vine whip!” “Delilah dodge.” I say just in time as vine like whips came from the monkey. “Grab one of the vines and through him across the room Delilah.” I say as she proceeded to chunkthe monkey across the platform causing it to lose most of its health. “Pansage vine whip agian” he said as the monkey proceeded Delilah.Delilah cried out as she took damage she was breathing a little hard. Oh crap what do I do I say in my head. “Pansage let’s finish this another vine whip.” The monkey came in full of gourde and almost hit Delilah. Delilah dodged in time, however white light surrounded her as her shape was changing. Delilah is evolving. “ Woot!” She cried out as she now had another scallop to her waist. “Delilah use fury cutter!” I exclaimed as her shells glowed green changing into swords. Delilah rushed into the Pansage with full force and used the move on it causing it to faint. We won! I was so happy. I picked up Delilah’s new form and spun her in excitement. We had received the badge and now it’s time to head out to the next town. On the way out of the gym I saw my sister and her friends approach my way. I then grabbed Delilah and passed her without looking back. On the way to the next town I was interrupted as a woman came up to me with a scientist outfit and glasses with long black hair. “Oh you have beaten the gym! Could you help me with my research?” She exclaimed with joy and hyper ness. “Oh I’m Dr. Fennal !” She said with enthusiasm. She had told me that she needed dream mist from the dream yard from a munna. I headed in that doc reaction she pointed and found myself in front of an abandoned and broken building. “Munna~” I hear as I see a bright pink Pokémon with flowers on its body. As I approached it out of nowhere team plasma came out and want it to give them the dream mist yet the munna was set on no. So I went in between both of the members to protect the munna. Delilah had then beaten both of the members patrat. The two members then fled as they did not know what to do since they had lost. The munna looked happy. “A-are you o-okay?” I ask the munna as I put him in my lap to check for injuries. “Munn~” He said as he nuzzled me. “W-would y-you like to c-come with me?” I ask him. “Munn!” It exclaimed as it was wanting to go with me. “O-okay! I’ll n-name y-you Arien!” Arien chirped as he like his new name. Looks like I have gotten another friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok !   
> Please leave commentary of any kind and I hope y’all like this.


End file.
